


Once upon a Leather Jacket

by Kimmzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, POV Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmzie/pseuds/Kimmzie
Summary: We're all stories in the end, so make it a good one, eh... There once was a shop girl from London, who smiled at the stars and had golden hair. She met a man one day and everything changed...Story challenge between Kimmzie (Kz) and Rose Nebula:





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a story game that changed into a quick story... It reads kind of like a fairy tale.   
> Disclaimer: We do not own Doctor Who  
> Please comment, kudos, favorite or tell us what you think.

Once Upon a Leather Jacket:

by:  
Kz, Rose Nebula

There once was a shop girl from London, who smiled at the stars and had golden hair. She met a man one day and everything changed...

Usually, she wouldn't have looked at him twice. He was older with strong overemphasized features and icy blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket that protected him like a suit of armor. The combination of the stern expression he wore on his face and the jacket seemed to say, "Keep Out." It acted as a warning sign for anyone who might dare to approach him or come too close.

Rose Tyler never payed attention to warning signs. She always wondered what was being hidden. After the man had grabbed her hand and said run she had been fascinated.

Who was he? What was going on? Instead of forgetting him... she choose to find out more. 

Who was the Doctor?

The shop girl gathered up a list of the known facts. He was a fast runner. The man was casual with the use of explosives and blew up her job. He was unfazed by the murderous mannequins in the shop basement. She still couldn’t believe that they were “aliens.” It all had to be some trick.

The Doctor seemed to have come across these situations on a regular basis. A search on the internet proved more frustrating. How could he be that old? He seemed to seek these situations out. 

Could he be an Adrenaline junky?

The more she sought him out the deeper she seemed to fall into his history and story. There seemed to be a lot of theories on who the Doctor was. He popped up on websites and different searches all throughout history. There were myths that the man was a wizard, nutcase, madman, immortal, time traveler, conspiracy theory nutcase. There were enough mad theories about him on forums and websites. 

One day, he just showed up at her door grinning from ear to ear.

“You!" she exclaimed. 

In her surprise she slammed the handle against the wall with a loud bang. After a quick worried look over her shoulder for her mum, she grabbed him by the elbow. With a deep breath she closed the door carefully behind her and pushed him over to the landing. 

“Yes, it’s me. Hello again.” He waved.

"Wait, how did you find me? Are you following me or something?“

He smiled and laughed a bit to himself. “Me following you? Now, that is quite a laugh, Rose Tyler. You are the one that has been searching for me. How is your research going by the way? Did you find anything interesting?”

“I found out a bit. I don’t really believe it all.” She worried her bottom lip.

“Well now, don’t you worry about all that dodgy information right now. It is the internet… anyone can post anything on it. Do you really believe everything you read?” He looked down at a device that was beeping in his hands.

“No. It’s just. I don’t know. Who are you?”

“I am the Doctor, nice to meet you again, Rose. However, I am not here for you. I swear I come in peace. Could I just take a quick look around your flat? It has to do with what was in the basement.” He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Right, this is mental. Yeah, sure you can come in. Please just promise not to blow up my flat too.”

He laughed as she opened the door.

“Would you like a cuppa tea or anything while you’re doing whatever it is you do?”

“That would be fantastic,” he replied as he started to rip the cushions off her sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> It's your turn Rose Nebula - Kz


End file.
